


It Started on a Winter Day

by Lamad



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armed intruder, Birthday Sex, Chrom!Inigo, Drinking, Inigo is a precious baby, Inigo works in a coffee shop, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Owain and Severa are good friends, Takes place in Ylisse, Things get explicit in chapter 4, Xander is a book publisher, Xander is dense about romantic feelings, but Nohr and Hoshido are on the same continent, he also has pink hair, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamad/pseuds/Lamad
Summary: Inigo had a crush on his new friend and wants to confess. It turns out it's not as easy his initially thought.





	1. Coffee and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the ship. I'm a sucker for AUs so I wrote one myself. Sorry if there are grammatical errors because I edited it myself.

_I can do this… I can do this…_ Inigo thought as he flipped over the ‘closed' sign on the glass door of the coffee shop. The morning was cool, droplets of dew lined the grass outside and a light blanket of fog was in the air.

 

Inigo worked at a humble coffee shop which was built two blocks away from a book publishing firm by the ocean side. That’s where Xander Freid worked. Inigo generally had his lunch break at the same time as Xander, which was very convenient for the two of them. He talked to Inigo every time he bought a coffee, even if it was a simple discussion about the weather or the time of year.

\----

_Five months earlier_

 

They met on a cold night of November, when the shop was about to close. Inigo was about to lock up, but there was a man who claimed that his brother left a book in the building. Inigo wasn’t in any kind of rush, so he let the man in. He shut the door quickly to the harsh winds and chilly air.

 

The first thing he noticed about the man was how handsome he was. He had short blonde curly hair, mahogany colored eyes, a sharp jaw line, and a tall stature. He was wearing a coat, winter boots and smelled like the frigid November air with a hint of fancy cologne. Inigo could have gone on about this man’s looks, but was snapped out of his thoughts when the man came back from his search to asked him a question.

 

“Excuse me, but do you have a lost-and-found? I can’t seem to find the book.” The man’s voice was mature and soothing when he spoke.

 

Inigo nodded promptly. “Mm-hm yes, of course.” He said happily. Inigo turned around walking a few steps and opened the wooden door to the back room, coming out a second later holding a sizable cardboard box. ‘LOST & FOUND’ was written in bulky letters on the side with black Sharpie. Inside the box were an array of objects that varied to someone’s dragon stuffie to an expensive looking gold ring. Inigo pulled out a total of four books.

 

“Let’s see here… We have _100 DIY Candy Creations_ , _Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight_ , _Wyvern & Pegasus Mythology vol. 3 _ , and _Dragon’s Might,_ ” Inigo hummed thoughtfully, “Any of these the one you’re looking for?” he asked, as he set the books on the granite counter.

 

“Yes,” The man pointed to the last book on the sturdy countertop, “This is it.” With that, Inigo swiped up _Dragon’s Might_ and handed it to the man.

 

“I’ve heard that’s a great play. Local publisher, too.” Inigo said, leaning his elbows against the cut stone. “Mikoto Yumi is a very talented writer. I’ve read other plays by her, like _Alight_ , _Glory & Ruin _ , _As All Stars Fall_ . My all time favorite is _Water Maiden,_ and I’ve been meaning to read _Dragon’s Might_ , but haven’t been able to find any copies.” Inigo tended to ramble when he talked about subjects he liked.

 

“Indeed, she’s an incredible writer,” The man said, and smiled lightly. _Gods, even his smile is charming._ “I’ve actually worked with Ms. Yumi when she published this script.” Inigo’s eyes grew a tad larger and his mouth opened slightly.

 

“For real? That’s amazing! Do you work over at Freid Publisher?” Inigo gushed with interest, his eyes were practically sparkling. He wasn’t one to work in the book publishing business, but he loved to curl up in a heavy blanket and read the entire day. That was his second favorite thing to do besides dancing.

 

“Yes. Actually, I founded the company,” The blonde man stated kindly. “I’m Xander Freid.”

 

“Really?!” Inigo was now a literal beam of joy, meeting one of his favorite publisher and former book author.  He’s read the two books that Xander published a couple years back, about the war between the lost countries of Altea and Dolhr. Both books provided vast insight on what happened during those tragic times; it also explained how it was resolved in the end. Since then, there weren't any more books published by Xander Freid, but he established a book publishing firm close by. He would assist in editing an author’s work and sending it to the press, requesting a print of the book. Not all of the printers or higher-ups would accept all new stories, but there were many that Xander was able to get printed and copied. Inigo thought it was amazing in his own little way.

 

Xander chuckled softly.

 

“I often meet people who know about my books or those who I work with, but I’ve never had someone so fascinated on what I do.” Xander looked at the barista in front of him, then to the book he held. “Would you like this book?” He finally asked, as he lifted the book slightly, which indicated giving it up. Inigo raised one of his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head.

 

“Wait a minute, but didn’t you come back here for that book?” Inigo asked, taking his elbows off of the counter and standing up straight.

 

“Actually,” Xander opened the book to the bookmark; on the slip of paper had a phone number and the name ‘Takumi’ scribbled below it. He took it out and held it up. “My brother asked me to retrieve _this_ for him, and as being the publisher, I have access to many more copies of this script.” Xander said, as he held out the floppy book to Inigo. He took it hesitantly, and looked back at the taller man.

 

“Is it really okay for me to have this?” Inigo asked once more, his eyes shone with glee.

 

“I insist. I hope you like it,” Xander said while smiling. He glanced at his silver wrist watch, the face reading 7:33 PM. “Ah, I should be going now. Thank you for letting me in, uh. I’m sorry, but I don’t believe I know your name.”

 

Inigo smiled broadly and cocked his head to the side in a very cute way. “Oh, my name is Inigo. Inigo Fael.” Inigo said, as he extended his hand to Xander.

 

“Well it’s been a pleasure meeting you, Inigo. I hope to see you around.” Xander said kindly, taking Inigo’s hand in his own and shaking it lightly. Inigo’s hands were soft and smooth under his touch.

 

When Inigo got home, he spent the entire night reading _Dragon’s Might_.

\----

Inigo had enough talks with Xander to know that he had a mother-like sister named Camilla, a genius little brother named Leo, two younger twin siblings by the names of Corrin and Kamui, and a bubbly little sister called Elise. He didn’t talk about his father much, and he briefly mentioned his mother’s passing, but he was a happy man nonetheless. He created Freid Publisher shortly after he graduated college, his goal of going into writing successful and completed.

 

Xander had also learned quite a bit about Inigo from their lovely chats almost everyday. He learned that Inigo had a mother, a father, and an older sister by the name of Lucina. The barista mentioned that he and his sister shared a hereditary birthmark on both of their eyes, which Xander found quite charming. His father used to worked as a war general a decade ago, but now teaches military combat and battle tactics at Ylisse University with his best friend; Raven, or something. His mother worked at a dance studio in town, where she taught a vast array of different dances such as ballet, ballroom, tango, belly, some folk, and even break dance. Inigo himself took after his mother for his love of dancing, but he did it mostly as a hobby nowadays.

 

In the many months in which Inigo knew Xander and spoke with him, he began to feel all bubbly inside whenever they had a meaningful interaction; which was all of the time. He eventually fell completely for the man and decided to confess to him.

 

It’s been two months.

 

Two months and Inigo still hasn't confessed his feelings toward Xander. The boy sighed deeply, as he began preparing the coffee machines and stocking pastry supplies for the day.

 

=============

Later that day, Xander came in wearing his usual brown vest over a collared shirt, black pants and a tie, holding his black briefcase in his left hand. He made eye contact with Inigo, making the dancer blush mildly to himself.

 

“Good afternoon, Xander! What can I get for you today?” Inigo asked with a cheery smile on his lips. _You can do this, Inigo, just confess to him already!_

 

His hands were fidgeting with each other as he held eye contact with the taller man, having to look up slightly to meet his gaze.

 

Xander smiled back at Inigo, which warmed the barista's heart. “Good afternoon to you as well, Inigo. I’d like a large black coffee and a slice of coffee cake,” he glanced to the different flavors in the display case, “The chocolate one, if you will.”

 

Inigo nodded as he expertly tapped the keys on the register to ring up the total cost of the items.

 

“That’ll be five dollars and thirteen cents.” He said, looking back up to Xander. Xander took out his black wallet from his back pocket, and handed Inigo his credit card. The man behind the counter swiped the card in the machine, waited a second, and gave it back to Xander. Inigo’s hand was only slightly shaking, not enough for anyone to notice.

 

He took out a white paper cup, swiftly scribbled Xander’s name on the side and went over to the machines to prepare the beverage, while Jakob took Inigo’s place at the register.

 

“Inigo, you may go on your break after you finish making that.” His boss, Jakob said firmly.

 

Inigo nodded and made the beverage, quickly snapping on a lid and selecting the coffee cake that Xander wanted. The blonde man was standing at the pick-up counter when Inigo brought him the food items, his happy smile still apparent on his features.

 

“Here you are. One large black coffee and a slice of chocolate coffee cake.” Inigo sang, as he handed the tall drink and paper bag containing the cake to Xander, their fingers brushing slightly against each other.

 

“Thank you. I appreciate it as always.” Xander said. Before Xander decided to take his seat at a table, Inigo thought to strike up a conversation with the man, as they usually did at this time.

 

“So how’s your family? Did Elise perform well in her violin recital?” Inigo asked, as he turned the corner, now out from behind the counter.

 

“She did very well. I'm sure she did the best in the theater, not that I'm being biased.” Xander said happily, taking a sip of his beverage once he was seated. “Leo recently got accepted to Ylisse University. I'm fairly certain he’s going to be taking the class that your father is teaching. Chrom Fael, yes?” He and Inigo started walking to a vacant table close to the window. They sat down and resumed the conversation, not missing a beat.

 

“Yup! That’s my dad. I hope he enjoys the classes. My father can get a bit... rambunctious when demonstrating fighting techniques he knows,” Inigo paused to let out a short laugh, “One time when I was little, he broke a dresser mirror while trying to show Lucina how to suplex a bear. My mom got really angry and wouldn't let my dad show off old fighting styles in the house.” He laughed again, reminiscing about the vivid memory.

 

Xander let out a laugh as well. “That certainty sounds amusing,” he took a brief pause, obviously thinking about something, “Oh, and I have a rejected manuscript that I thought you might like.” Xander said, putting his coffee down and unclasping his briefcase on the smooth green table. He pulled out a thick stack of papers held together by a butterfly clip and handed it to Inigo. “It’s a fantasy story about a prince seeking peace to his country, so he goes on quests to achieve that goal. Unfortunately, this story was rejected by the press because the plot was ‘too common.’ However, there are quite a few twists and the writing style is unique.”

 

Inigo beamed brightly at the man in front of him. “Thank you, Xander. I'll be sure to read it.” He said gleefully, holding the papers in his lap.

 

Inigo blushed lightly, trying to summon his courage, as he said, “I really enjoy these talks with you, Xander. I was wondering if you’d, uh…” he felt a nervous drop of sweat start to form on his brow, his courage began to falter, “Li-like another coffee? On the house.” Inigo said quickly, his voice betraying his thoughts. Xander gave him a soft smile that would make anyone swoon.

 

“I’m quite alright. Thank you for the offer, Inigo.” Xander replied, as he began to study Inigo’s rosy face. He squinted his eyes a fraction. “Are you feeling well? Your face is pink.” His face showed concern for the man in front of him.

 

“Y-Yes, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Inigo stuttered, scratching his cheek with his left hand. A beeping noise sounded from Xander’s wrist watch. He looked down to the watch face, frowning slightly. Like always, the their conversation had to come to an end.

 

“Ah, I best be going back to work,” Xander said, as he shut his brief case and closed it with clasps. He stood up, and put his hand on Inigo’s shoulder. “I know you’re shy, but please talk to me if you need anything. Until next time.” With that, Xander smiled again and left the shop. When he was gone, Inigo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

It would always end like that. They would have a chat, Xander would leave, and Inigo would be left to mope about his feelings.

 

 _Can’t I just confess already?_ Inigo asked himself. He got up from his seat and began work again.

 

=================

 

“I can't do it! What if he thinks I’m weird and doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?” Inigo sobbed into a blue pillow he was hugging to his face. He was currently in his apartment, sitting on his bed with his two friends in the room; one of which he shared the apartment with.

 

“Be still, my righteous friend! If this man you talk ever so highly of, all of the fibers in my humble being are shouting, telling me that he would never think any less of the mortal you are.” Owain was Inigo’s dear cousin and roommate who he thought of more like a brother. Owain was currently a teacher’s assistant in the theater program at Ylisse University. It was obvious to everyone what he was going to do in life, beginning from his first play in kindergarten.

 

“Yeah, it’s not like he can avoid you anyway. The shop you work at is, like, the only place around with decent coffee. Although it would never reach _my_ standards.” Severa was sitting backwards in a black swivel chair adjacent to a wooden desk covered with colorful comic books (Owain’s) and thick stacks of paper in messy piles. Severa had known Inigo ever since childhood because their parents had been friends while working in the military. The two didn't get along very well at first, but there was a time in elementary school when Inigo was being picked on, and Severa came to save him. They then started to hang out and eventually became friends.

 

“Anyone would be stupid not to date you: except for me, of course.” Severa stated in her usual sassy manor.

 

“I… I dunno. Maybe I'll confess?” Inigo mumbled hesitantly, fidgeting with the blue pillow in his arms.

 

Owain stood up on the bed, and posed theatrically. “Huzzah! Let us all begin for this animated sonnet of love! We will prepare a field, decorated with an abundance of flora and deftly cut ornaments strewn across the single building at the center. There will be a sizable multi tiered cake, crafted by the finest patissier of the land; and you, my fine friend, will be dressed in a tailored suit fit for a king! Oh how joyous--” Owain’s speech was cut off by a blue pillow thrown at him.

 

“I’m confessing, not getting married!” Inigo stated loudly, his face showing a pink color again. “Besides, what if he rejects me?”

 

“Inigo, I think you’re thinking about this too much. You’ve known this guy for what? Like, five months? That’s like dating for half of that time.” Severa said matter-of-factly.

 

“Th-That’s hardly true…” Inigo mumbled, as he pulled his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms around his shins.

 

“Hmm… Aha!” Owain stood upon the bed, again, striking a pose with his hand covering half of his face. “My friend, this moon we shall have a celebration of sorts for you to expel your most inner emotions to this character you fancy!”

 

“Owain, you can just say we’re going out for a drink.” Severa said.

 

“Thanks, but I don’t think I need to drown my sorrows just yet.” Inigo joked while chuckling. Owain frowned.

 

“No no! That’s not what I was intending to convey,” Owain cleared his throat, “I just meant that we should go out, get a drink, then have you confess tomorrow. Simple, right?” He said plainly. Inigo pondered this for a brief moment.

 

“I guess that would be fine.” He agreed reluctantly.

 

“Wonderful! Let us leave immediately, for the night is still young.” Owain said, his speech changing tongue again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is I never married Chrom to Olivia. I just like the thought of Inigo having a big sister.   
> I have no idea if any of that stuff about book publishing is true. Thank you for reading!


	2. Drinks and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first: I have absolutely no knowledge of alcohol and how much it takes to get someone drunk. Again, this is only edited by me, so sorry for any mistakes.

The trio walked down to the Southtown Pub, and took seats at the bar. The pub was cozy, the long bar table made from glossed wood; the stools tall and sturdy. The place wasn’t too busy, which made it easy to hear each other as they spoke.

 

Owain ordered a hard cider, Severa ordered a red wine, and Inigo ordered a martini. They talked for a decent amount of time about life and how Inigo was going to confess his feelings; until Owain remembered his D&D get together and Severa needed to get back to her apartment for school studies. Inigo was then left at the bar, now drinking his second martini. The barista was beginning to feel light and airy as he kept drinking. It wasn’t long before the establishment started to fill with people.

 

His mind was clouded with the thoughts of speaking with Xander the following day. Inigo was getting annoyed at his own antics and kept sipping his drink second drink in a hasty manner.

 

Inigo was sitting there for what felt like a hour and kept ordering drinks; that was until he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Inigo? Is that you?”

 

Xander came into view when he tried to determine if it really was Inigo with multiple empty glasses in front of him.

 

It was in fact the pink-haired barista who had empty martini glasses on the table in front of him, while one half empty one was positioned in between his delicate fingers. Inigo’s blue button up was undone by the first three buttons at the top, revealing a bit of pale skin and his sharp collarbone trying to let the heat off his skin. Xander swallowed.

 

Inigo was resting his head in his left hand, and a martini in the other. He was smiling to himself, giddy from the alcohol.

 

“Oh hiiii Xander, it’s so n--” Hiccup, “--ice to see you here.” Inigo slurred a bit to the man. His pupils were blown to the size of pennies and fogged over. Inigo’s skin had a pink hue to it, making him appear more embarrassed than usual. Xander furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Are you alright? You seem to have had too much to drink.” Xander said, as he reached for the glass in Inigo’s hand, only for the younger pulled it away. What was he thinking? Of course he wasn't alright.

 

“Nahhh, I’m fiiine,” Inigo flashed Xander with a lopsided grin, “You know, my friends and I were jus’ talking about you.” He hiccuped again. “They kept tellin’ me how I’m gonna confess you to tomorrow.”

 

Xander stiffened.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Inigo giggled, and whispered, “Shh, it’s a se-cret.” he put a finger to his own pink lips. “I’ve been meaning to tell you that,” Inigo put his mouth next to Xander’s ear, his breath smelled strongly of alcohol, “I love youu.”

 

Xander was speechless, but took this chance to take the half empty glass from Inigo. He didn't know what he was talking about. Right?

 

“Inigo, you’ve drunken too much alcohol right now. You don’t know what you’re saying,” Xander said calmly, as the younger pouted cutely. “I’ll take you home.”

 

What Inigo did next was unexpected.

 

He practically leapt from his stool on to Xander’s lap, his arms hugged around the blonde’s head.

 

“No! I don’t wanna!” Inigo complained, tears forming in his light brown eyes. Then he brought his mouth to Xander’s and kissed him straight on the lips. Inigo even had the audacity in his intoxicated state to lick Xander’s lips once they were connected. 

 

Xander was in complete shock, his eyes opened wide and staring at the pink haired man, but quickly regained composer as he tried to pull Inigo off of him. It was difficult because of the other’s grip around Xander’s neck and shoulders, but he managed to pry him off.

 

Inigo whined when he was detached from the blonde man.

 

“Stahp, Xander! I-I love…” Inigo had fat tears rolling down his face. His emotions were skewed from the amount of alcohol in his system.

 

“Inigo, please cooperate.” Xander said, putting Inigo on the ground, his legs wobbly from his drunken state. He had to hold Inigo to his body to keep him from falling. Xander waved over a bartender and paid for all of Inigo’s five drinks. He didn’t care about money at the time, he only had concern for Inigo’s well being. After the payment, Xander guided him outside to the breezy night air; the night illuminated by the moon. 

 

“Where do you live? I want to bring you home.” Xander spoke kindly, while he looked into Inigo’s foggy eyes. He was still pink in the face and crying, his upset gasps caused Xander’s heart to clench.

 

“B-But I don’t want you to avoid me or- or stop being m-my friend,” he sobbed, “You’re so n-nice to me, and I really enjoy talking to you. I don't want you to- to leave me.” Inigo’s lip trembled before another wave a tears washed down his cheeks. Xander inhaled deeply and hugged Inigo, resting his chin on the dancer’s head.

 

“Inigo, please listen to me. I want for you to be safe.” Xander said, as he continued to embrace Inigo. He knew that whatever he would say to Inigo would go lost and forgotten the next day. Xander tried to avoid any meaningful conversations.

 

“Now please tell me where you live.”

 

The barista sniffled a few times, but then replied sloppily, “Y-Ylisstol Lane in the blue building on the third f-floor.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” Xander said when he released his arms from Inigo. He was disappointed by the sudden loss of warmth from the taller man. 

 

Since Xander’s car was parked in front, he thought it best to drive rather than having himself carry Inigo or have him stumble over his own feet. Xander owned a dark gray Honda Civic which was recently cleaned and tended to; the seats were made of pleather, the interior of the vehicle was organised and crisp.

 

Inigo sat in the passenger seat while Xander took the wheel. The drive was quiet but swift, taking only a mere five minutes; however, those five minutes were enough time for Inigo to completely crash.

 

Once they got to the apartment building, Xander got out of the car and went around the vehicle to open the passenger door. Inigo was sleeping heavily, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

 

Xander sighed, taking the bunny keychain from Inigo’s belt loop, then pondering on how to get him  _ out _ of the car. He opted to pick him up bridal-style, then change positions to have the unconscious boy on his back, so the doors could be easily opened and accessible. Once Xander found the right keys and with Inigo on his back, he opened the front door and began to ascend the flights of stairs. He found the room number on the key, so he put it in the lock, and turned it to hear a ‘click' sound. 

 

The apartment was dark, so he felt around for a light switch. He found one which illuminated the room. The room Xander was currently in appeared to be the living room. It was cozy, the walls were painted a lovely robin’s egg blue, photos of family and friends decorated the room. There was a small television in front of a green couch with a brown coffee table between the two. Looking past the living room was an open door, which Xander could only assume was a bedroom. He entered the room and flipped another light switch, filling the space with light. There were two beds that were positioned directly against the walls; one had sheets with dragons and lords with swords pictures on them, and the other had a plain dark blue comforter on the bed, a light blue pillow was at the edge of the mattress.

 

Xander strode over and carefully lay Inigo on the more standard bed, being cautious not to wake him. Inigo looked very cute sleeping, as if he was the most innocent man in the world. Xander smiled to himself and bent down. He kissed Inigo lightly on his forehead.

 

“Goodnight, my prince.” Xander murmured quietly to the sleeping boy. He turned to leave, and noticed all of the stories he had given Inigo on his desk. Xander smiled, and left the room.

 

=========

 

When Inigo woke the next morning, his head was throbbing and his stomach hurt. 

 

_ Ugh, I really should keep a lasso on how much I drink… damn. _

 

Inigo wasn't generally a heavy drinker because of his medium to low alcohol tolerance, but if he was emotionally stressed he would lose track of how many drinks he had consumed. The positive side of this was that he could recover from a hangover significantly faster than an average person of his age and weight.

 

He sat up in his bed with a hand on his head, trying to recall the events of last night.

 

_ Okay, okay. I went to the bar with Owain and Severa, we had some drinks, then they both had to leave and I continued drinking. People began coming in _ \- Inigo had to take a mental pause.  _ Shit _ he thought. Inigo remembered meeting Xander at the bar while completely wasted. 

 

_ Fuck, shit… Gods, I hope I didn’t say anything weird.  _ Inigo thought, laying back down on his pillow, covering his face with his hands. He knew that he was talkative when he got tipsy (or completely drunk). He also knew that he tended to voice what ever was on his mind at the time, which proved a problem because he’d only been thinking of Xander when they went out. Unfortunately for him, Inigo had forgotten everything after seeing Xander at the bar.

 

Inigo turned his head to check the time. 9:47 AM read the clock face on the wall. He groaned inwardly.

 

_ Thank the gods I have the afternoon shift today _ Inigo thought immediately, as he sat up and got up from his warm bed. He noticed that he was still wearing his clothes from the previous day.

 

_ Wait, how did I get home? Hm, it was probably Owain. _ Inigo was going through his side of the closet, finding clothes to wear after showering. 

\--

Once he finished bathing in the bathroom connected to the bedroom, he walk into the living room to find Owain eating a bowl of corn flakes while staring intently at him from the table.

 

“Morning, Owain. How was D&D yesterday?” Inigo asked, as he strode into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. He currently was wearing a plaid patterned button up and black jeans, with a white towel around his shoulders. His bare feet made a quiet pat sound across the tiled floor.

 

When Owain didn’t reply, Inigo spoke again.

 

“You okay there? Did ‘Odin Dark’ die in-game or something?” Inigo asked jokingly, opening the refrigerator and  getting out milk for cereal. Owain set his spoon in the bowl and walked up to his friend in the kitchen. He put both of his hands on Inigo’s shoulders while staring at the floor.

 

“Inigo, my dear friend, the true question is are  _ you _ okay?” Owain asked, turning his head up and now looking Inigo in the eyes.

 

“Uh for the most part, yeah. I have a slight stomach ache, but my headache feels better--”

 

“That’s not what I meant! We’re you defiled last night?” Owain almost shouted. His voice was blatant with worry.

 

“What are you talking about? Didn’t you bring me home from the bar?” Inigo asked, his voice changing tone.

 

“I saw someone who doesn’t live in this apartment building walk down the stairs when I returned, and found the lights on and you sleeping on your bed. Your clothes were disheveled and your hair was messy. You were crying in your sleep,” Owain said seriously, “I checked your pulse and temperature like my mother taught me, and you seemed more or less fine, but I wasn’t sure--”

 

_ Wait a minute. _

 

“Owain, what did this person look like?” Inigo interrupted, while furrowing his brow and removing his cousin’s hands from his shoulders.

 

“Huh? He had blonde hair and was wearing a casual shirt and pants, I think. He was very tall though.” Owain said, scratching his chin and trying to recall the appearance of the man. Inigo’s eyes widened.

 

“Shit. Owain, that was Xander, the one I was going to confess to today,” Inigo said, covering his face with his hands, “Gods, I must’ve been more intoxicated than I thought.”

 

Owain’s face changed from seriously worried to utterly confused. “Did you just say ‘Xander’? As in specifically, Xander Freid?”

 

“Well, yeah. Where did you think I got all of those unpublished manuscripts?” Inigo replied. There wasn’t many places, or any at all in fact, that gave people stories that were printed on printer paper and held together with black butterfly clips. There was a sudden light that appeared in Owain’s gray eyes, his mouth growing into an ear-to-ear smile. 

 

“By the gods, Inigo, I play D&D with his younger brother. He was complaining about how Xander kept talking about a ‘cute barista’ he talked to everyday,” Owain said as his excitement began to swell rapidly, “You know what this means, do you not?!”

 

Inigo’s face started to feel warm. “B-But it’s possible he was talking about someone else, right?” He said hesitantly. Inigo was almost certain that his love would go unrequited. Why would a successful publisher and former writer be attracted to a common man who sells coffee and pastries for a living? Inigo didn’t understand, but he felt his heart starting to pound wildly in his chest.

 

Owain looked at him with an ‘are-you-serious-right-now’ look, “Oh, my dear cousin, the odds of that would even make Robin’s chest rise and fall with frivolous laughter,” he let out a quick chuckle, “This Xander character has fallen for the great Inigo of the Azure Skies! Ah, a mighty challenge, but the two were smitten with each other since their first encounter; on that brisk night of the eleventh month of the roundabout of the earth. ‘Tis fate, I say!” Owain exclaimed while gripping his left wrist in his other hand, his legs positioned in a lunge-type stance. Inigo was just standing there blushing profusely with his red face on his hands.

 

_ Does Xander truly feel this way? _

 

=====

 

Meanwhile, at a cafe in town, Xander and Leo were sitting at a table for two close to an open window; the cool air refreshing in the morning. The cafe was moderately sized with around twenty-five tables, and a few comfy seating arrangements around an empty fireplace. All of the tables were either square or rectangle and were made out of light green material; the rims of the tables were gold, accenting the green color nicely. The chairs were all identical, as they were part of a set. They had a complicated back and carved seat.

 

The establishment had a smell that reminded Xander of clean wood and pine trees.

 

The brothers were drinking coffee and both had an empty plate from breakfast in front of them. Xander looked exhausted, with his skin slightly pale and noticeable shadows under his eyes. He was awake for most of the night, ending up not going back to the bar, worrying about Inigo and his current state. Xander wanted to stay and comfort Inigo if he were to wake up for some reason. Although, he wasn’t sure if that would be crossing the line and he didn’t want to make noise while explaining to his roommate who he was and why he was in their apartment. When Xander shut the door and made his way down the stairs, he walked passed a man with blonde hair and swore he saw him somewhere before. It was when Xander was driving down the street he realized he saw that man only once when he went to Leo’s apartment to give him the phone number. They were playing D&D on the coffee table in the center of the room. He recognised the blonde man by his Dragon Ball Z hoodie.

 

Leo took a sip of his frothy beverage from the dark green mug he held.

 

“Yeah, that’s Owain. We started playing D&D last year.” Leo said, putting his mug down onto the square table, “I knew that his roommate Inigo had a thing for you.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything about it?” Xander questioned. Leo hummed. 

 

“It was none of my business, so I decided not to meddle with your love life. Unless you wanted me to.” Leo suggested.

 

“No, it’s alright. I’m just glad I brought him home safely.” Xander said, now taking a sip from his own drink. Xander thought how much easier it would have been if he were able to tell Inigo how he felt about the other. However, knowing now would make everything much simpler.

 

“Honestly, how did you not notice this guy’s feelings for you? From what I've heard from Owain, this Inigo person tried confessing to you on numerous different occasions.” Leo said, as if he was talking about the weather.

 

“I'm not the brightest person to realise a person’s feelings, you know.” Xander stated, as he took another sip of his drink.

 

“How could anyone not know? I remember when Camilla told me all the tales of your high school classmates trying to seduce you.” Leo laughed, recalling the way Camilla explained Xander’s high school stories when he was younger.

 

“Yes, yes. I do admit I was rather… Blind to the attention some were giving me.” Xander sighed.

 

There was a short silence between the two, until Leo spoke.

 

“How intoxicated was he?” Leo asked, rising an eyebrow. Xander was slightly hesitant to answer, but told him anyway.

 

“There was a perpetual blush on his face and he kept slurring his words. He went as far to jump onto my lap and kiss me. After I pulled him off, he started crying about how I would ‘leave him.’ It was like that for the rest of the time before he passed out in my car.” Xander had his head propped up on his hand and took a deep breath. He had vividly remembered the sight of Inigo the previous night; his pale collar bone, blue shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top, his rolled up sleeves falling to his forearms, the way his pupils were blown and hazy. The feeling of his lips upon Xander’s own.

 

He smelled strongly of alcohol, for obvious reasons, but briefly enjoyed the feeling of Inigo clinging to him. As if no one could hurt him.

 

“Brother, you should tell him how you feel. Today. If you elongate this dance around courtship, it may never become anything.” Leo said, lacing his fingers together with his elbows on the light brown table. There was a another pause.

 

“You’re right, Leo. Thank you for this talk.” Xander said truthfully with a soft smile. “Say, how’s your relationship with Takumi been going lately? Anything you want to talk about with your older brother?”

 

Leo blushed oh so very slightly, silently recalling memories from the previous week. How beautiful Takumi was on his back, his fair skin contrasting nicely against the dark blue sheets of Leo’s bed and how sinful noises left his mouth as he was--

 

Leo let out an awkward cough onto his fist.

 

“T-That’s none of your business. But we’re getting along just fine, thank you very much.” Leo sputtered slightly, looking out the window to his left, the morning April breeze calming his active mind.

 

“Haha, very well, brother.” Xander check the time on his wrist watch. “Ah, it’s time for me to leave. I’ll talk with you soon, Leo.” Xander put a few bills on the table and walked out of the establishment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now we know how everyone feels, although it was kind of obvious from the beginning. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading!


	3. Criminals and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors.

Later that day, when Owain went to teach and Inigo went to sell coffee, Inigo had spent all of that time stealing himself for his confrontation with Xander. He tried thinking about it as just another day of having a lovely chat with Xander, but no matter how much he tried, his mind kept wandering to the previous night wondering what went awry. 

 

Inigo’s hands were shaking slightly, as he was retrieving more pastries for the display case, forcing himself to breath normally. 

\---

Inigo was busy tending to a customer when Xander entered the building, looking handsome as usual in his casual shirt and patterned tie. Xander was the first to make eye contact, only for Inigo to shy away from his gaze trying to excuse it as taking someone’s order. Once he made his way to the register, Inigo felt the boisterous thumping of his heart in his chest and the butterflies dancing around in his stomach. Xander looked at him with vague urgency, as if he wanted to shout.

 

“Good afternoon, X-Xander. What can I get for you today?” Inigo accidently stammered with an awkward smile plastered on his features. He really hoped he didn’t do anything unsavory the previous night.

 

“I’m not here for coffee today. Are you free after work, Inigo?” Xander asked, as he stared into the eyes of the pink haired boy with his light brown ones, “I would like to talk to you about the events of last night.”

 

Inigo gulped, his head swam with questions he knew the answers to, but had forgotten in his drunken state. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, toying with his fingers in front of him anxiously.

 

“S-Sure thing. I get off at seven.” Inigo told him as he made himself to look at Xander, his shyness becoming apparent on his face. He rarely became shy in front of Xander, but there were a few times where he felt highly self conscious in the current situation. Xander nodded, and without another word, he left the coffee shop.

\---

Seven o’clock came around faster than Inigo expected, and now he was dripping with anxious feelings as he waited for Xander to arrive; while cleaning the coffee machines with a white cloth. Inigo was alone in the building getting ready to lock up for the night, finally gaining the trust from Jakob not to long ago to take care of the shop. Inigo tensed when he heard the door hit the suspended bell sounding to his left. He expected to see Xander standing there, but it wasn’t.

 

At the door was a man dressed in black holding a silver gun in shooting position. The firearm was shaking in his pale hands.

 

Inigo gasped, as fear began to take over his senses. His heart beating rapidly in his already tight chest. He was scared. Inigo had never been so scared in his life, his palms were sweaty and his legs shook. His mind was frantically trying to make sense of everything that was happening as he felt the noises around him start to fade and the lights became bright.

 

_ I’m going to die _ was the only thought Inigo was able to generate. The thought of his body cold and blood on the floor.

 

“Give me all your m-money you have in this place.” The intruder demanded urgently, his sneakers making squeaking sounds as he slowly approached Inigo at the counter. The man holding the gun was a little bit shorter than Inigo himself, but had a deep voice. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans, but nothing to hide his face with. His pale face looked young, no more than seventeen years.

 

“Give m-me money, or I- or I shoot.” He ordered again, his voice stuttering just a bit. There was a layer of sweat covering his face, and the gun in his hands was shaking violently. Inigo felt tears begin to sting in the back of his eyes, as he complied to the intruder’s orders, stepping over to the cash register and opening it with his shaking hands. 

 

He couldn't stop thinking about his family and friends; about Xander, and what would happen if he died then and there in the coffee shop. His words of feeling would go unspoken and gone, Xander never knowing how he felt. He fumbled with the cash register as the lights in his vision around him became brighter and brighter.

 

It was then when the door burst open and police officers flooded into the room. Inigo listened to his instincts and ducked his head immediately behind the counter, shielding his head with his arms and shutting his eyes.

 

The burglar himself let go of his gun and also dropped to the floor, cowering in fear. The sounds of sobbing were evident from the intruder, as the policemen approached him with caution and handcuffed him behind his back. It became evident that the gun was empty.

 

The blocked out sounds were coming back to Inigo when he heard his name from behind the counter with him.

 

“Inigo, are you alright?” It was Xander, he was crouched beside Inigo while he put a comforting hand on the pink haired boy’s shoulder. His voice was soothing as it brought Inigo back to reality. “I saw you in here with that man holding the gun and called the authority immediately. If they hadn’t come sooner, I would have tried to stop him myself.” Xander then embraced Inigo with his arms wrapped around the frightened boy. “I love you, Inigo. My heart has felt complete in the wonderful time I’ve known you. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” he murmured into the other’s ear.

 

And with that, Inigo cried. All of that bottled up emotion came flooding out as he hugged Xander back while crying on his shoulder. He couldn’t hear the sounds of the police sirens or the noise of people talking, he could only hear his heartbeat and Xander’s whispers of promise into his ear as he continued to cry onto Xander.

====

 

An hour later, they left the shop after Inigo calmed down, and they walked to the park to talk in peace. The walk was silent, as they strode along the red brick path, only exchanging glances once in awhile. The park was quiet, the colorful flower beds and green shrubs were illuminated by the tall black lamp posts with spherical bulbs. The fresh night air was gentle for the two of them, calming their senses.

 

After everything was cleared up and taken care of, Xander and Inigo were sitting on a bench in the park underneath a lit lamp post. About half an hour had passed since the incident at the coffee shop, lots of the time spent was Xander silently embracing Inigo, comforting the shaken boy on the floor.

 

They sat down on a brown wood bench, now looking straight into each other’s eyes; coffee bean to mahogany.

 

Xander explained everything that happened at the bar; how Inigo drunkenly slurred his feelings, how he jumped onto Xander’s lap and kissed him, how he sobbed for Xander not to leave him.

 

Inigo felt warm in the face and embarrassed from the stories Xander told, but acknowledged that they were in the past.

 

After Xander finished, there was a short silence between the two.

 

Inigo was the first to speak a minute later.

 

“Xander, when did you begin to have feelings for me?” he asked while clutching the bottom of his loose shirt. If there was a time to ask questions, now would’ve been the time. His heart beat faster with every breath, as he waited for an answer.

 

“I’ve been fancying you since the day we met. I was charmed by your personality and dashing looks.” Xander answered honestly. He thought Inigo was cute from the way he would blush to the way he spoke. Xander loved every single thing about Inigo.

 

Of course, Inigo’s face turned a light shade of pink when he heard the sudden answer, the boy not knowing how to react to praise.

 

“O-oh.”

 

“I know you’ve liked me, too. At least I thought I did. You said so last night, but I wasn’t sure if it was because you were under the influence of alcohol. I took the chance hoping you did mean what you said.” Xander said, and lifted his hand to cup Inigo’s colored cheek. “Inigo, you make me warm and relaxed. If you would consider my romantic feelings for you, I would be extremely happy.” He smiled warmly at Inigo, but the slight look of worry shone in his eyes.

 

“I-I do. I do love you, Xander.” There was a look of relief that swept through Xander’s eyes, his heart was filling with delight. Inigo continued to speak after Xander let out a breath of satisfaction. “I’ve been wanting to tell you how I felt as well, but the words were... ah, hard to find.” Inigo chuckled while he smiled, taking Xander’s hand from his cheek and holding onto it with both of his own hands. “I would be pleased to be your boyfriend.”

 

_ Boyfriend _

 

The word felt weird on Inigo’s tongue as he said it, but his heart had a pleasant fizzy feeling to it. Xander looked into Inigo’s eyes, as he asked, “May I kiss you?” his voice was tender and loving when he spoke. Inigo’s heart skipped a beat as he nodded his head and leaned forward. Their lips touched in a chaste kiss, much more mellow than the one they shared when Inigo was drunk at the pub. Inigo was ecstatic to know that his feelings were mutual between him and Xander.

  
The two pulled away smiling sweetly at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck I'm really bad at writing conflict. I know that police officers wouldn't burst into a building with an armed person, but I didn't want to turn it into hostage-type deal. It was just a poor way of having an excuse for the confession. For those who haven't passed out, you do in fact see lights really bright and the noise blocked out. It's a terrible experience. Also I thought of the entire gun scene from Black Mirror on Netflix. The next two chapters are going to have time skips. Thank you for reading!


	4. Birthdays and Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have sex in this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors.

_Two years and four months later_

 

Inigo had been dating Xander for a grand total of one hundred and twenty weeks, their relationship had been smooth sailing. They had both met each other’s family one month after they started courting, which was rather exciting. Lucina had been slightly skeptical of Xander in their first encounter, but soon warmed up to the man after she saw how he made her brother much more joyful than usual. Xander’s siblings had all liked Inigo when he first introduced himself, which went as far as Elise pouncing onto him and exclaiming how happy she was to have another member of the family.

 

Xander and Inigo started living together five months later. It had been painful for Owain to separate from his cousin, but he soon got over it because he was finally able to set up his D&D figures on a desk in place of Inigo’s bed. Miraculously, Inigo and Xander found a beautiful house for rent next to the mountains with all of their ideals in a living space. It was close to town, but just far enough for peace and quiet.

 

Xander was currently on his way back from a business trip up in Valm, and had asked Inigo out to dinner on the night of his return. Inigo obviously accepted, missing Xander greatly during the three weeks he was gone.

 

Inigo woke up in his and Xander’s bed, only to wake up alone beneath the comfy blankets. However, he smiled to himself knowing that Xander would be returning later that evening. Inigo got up, staring out the window overlooking a view of the vast mountains, and stretched his arms over his head. He walked over to the white closet and pulled out an outfit for the day, shedding his night shirt and pants, and into a clean pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Inigo also pulled out a pair of yoga pants for a dance class he was in charge of. After he began dating Xander, Inigo got a job as a dance teacher at a small establishment across town. It was tiny, but was able to pay Inigo decently for his teaching skills.

 

It was also in fact Inigo’s birthday; the seventh of August. He turned the ripe age of twenty-eight, with Xander turning thirty in two months. Inigo was only slightly bummed that he had to work on his birthday, but he enjoyed teaching children how to keep their balance while on one leg and how to do perfect spins on the tips of their toes.

 

He got his class bag from beside the bed, and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself.

\---

Inigo got off work and returned home and slumped his body onto a cushy white chair, tired from his day of dancing. He glanced to the clock on the beige wall to his left, the clock face said five thirty-seven. There was about half an hour before Xander got home. Even after the time he and Xander have been together, his heart still fluttered every time he thought of the other and how much love they shared.

 

Inigo decided to take a fast shower before his outing with Xander, so he did just that.

 

He came out of the shower ten minutes later and picked up a book that Xander recently published, one that he wrote himself. It was a fiction novel about a prince of a kingdom who fell in love with his servant and had to fight for their love. Inigo was sitting in that chair with his book for about twenty minutes until he heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, and the noise of the front door opening.

 

“I’m home.” Xander’s voice rang through the house, prompting Inigo to get out of his chair and greet his love at the door that connected to the tidy kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see Xander grasping a bouquet of red flowers in his right hand and his brief case in the left.

 

Inigo ran up to Xander and hugged him tightly with a wide smile on his face.

 

“Happy birthday, darling.” Xander said as he leaned down to kiss Inigo, while Inigo had to step on the tips of his toes to meet his lips. He never did grow past five foot seven inches.

 

“Welcome home, Xander,” Inigo greeted, as he accepted the flowers given to him by Xander. The flowers smelled sweet and recently put together into the extravagant arrangement; water droplets were still on the petals and stems. He kissed him once more after Xander put down his things. Inigo put the flowers in a vase while Xander took off his light jacket, and he asked, “How was the trip?”

 

They both made their way to the living room, which was furnished with one blue couch and two large white chairs evenly spaces between each other, paintings and photographs were hung on the walls in an ornate fashion, and a few tall lamps were beside the modest tables next to the furniture. There was a medium sized television that faced the couch and chairs.

 

The two lovers sat on the sofa, Xander put his arm around Inigo’s shoulders, holding him close.

 

“The trip was fine. There wasn't a lot to talk about, besides sales and how much we have to pay up front before making prints. It was generally statistics and all that.” Xander said with a sigh, and looked back to Inigo. He nodded thoughtfully while leaning against Xander’s warm arm.

 

They told each other all the brief events that happened during their time apart, how Inigo’s friend Severa got her masters degree in therapy, Owain being accepted in a broadway play next month, Inigo’s father destroying another valuable piece of art…

 

Xander told Inigo the sights he saw in Valm. The intricate architectural designs and land views that you wouldn't find in Ylisse. He wanted to take Inigo there someday.

 

They sat there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence and company in silence. It was never awkward, sometimes they would just run out of words.

 

After about eleven minutes, Xander kissed Inigo on the forehead and retracted his hand from stroking the other’s pink hair.

 

“Are you ready to go out? I made reservations at Lèa de Perí for tonight.” Xander said, knowing that was one of Inigo’s favorite (fancy) restaurants. It was the first place he and Xander had an actual date.

 

“Aww how sweet of you. You know you didn't have to do this _just_ for my birthday,” Inigo smiled at Xander. “But of course, I’m ready.”

 

The two got up from the couch and made their way to Xander’s car, the same car that Inigo crashed in two years and four months ago; the day before he and Xander confess to each other. They got in the car, shut the door and began driving along the road.

\----

Xander and Inigo enjoyed their food at the restaurant, sipping wine and eating spaghetti.

 

Inigo was into Disney movies and wanted to share a single strand of spaghetti with Xander, like how they did it Lady and the Tramp. They stayed there for a good while, and ordered a creme brulee for dessert. After the meal, they payed the bill and went home.

 

\----

When they got home, they took off their shoes and began walking through the small entryway, until Xander turned to Inigo with a serious expression on his face. He asked, “Inigo, may I ask you a question?”

 

Inigo smiled at him. “Go ahead, Xander.”

 

“Are you in love with me?” He asked, as he stared deep into Inigo’s dark brown eyes. Inigo was taken aback by the question, his eyebrows tilted upward.

 

“Of course I am!” Inigo exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around Xander’s neck, now face-to-face. “I would never give you up for anyone. I love you so much, you know.” He leaned up and pecked him lightly on the lips to emphasize his statement.

 

Xander had a look of relief in his eyes as he smiled and took Inigo’s hands that encircled his neck, and held them in his own.

 

“I’m happy to hear that.” And with that, Xander got down on one knee and let go of Inigo’s hands. There was a gasp of surprise that came from Inigo, and he covered his mouth with both hands in shock. “Inigo Fael, I have and always will love you for the rest of your life. You’ve shown me genuine love and compassion in these wonderful times we’ve shared. You’ve let me feel true love in my life, and I would do nothing to give that up.” Xander pulled out a black velvet box from his pants pocket and opened it. It contained a single gold band, its shine caught in the light. “Inigo, if you were to be mine forever, I would be the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?”

 

Inigo was speechless, as his eyes were wide and glistening. When he found power in his voice, he exclaimed, “Yes, yes! I will marry you, Xander!” Inigo held out his right hand and let Xander slip the golden ring into his once bare finger, the metal feeling cool against his warmed skin. After the ring was snug around his finger, Inigo hugged Xander and kissed him deeply on the lips, their passion as radiant as the sun.

 

“I love you so much, Xander. I would be proud to be called your husband.” Inigo said smiling to Xander, his smile was brighter than he’s ever seen. Inigo’s eyes were brilliant, his mouth stretching from ear-to-ear with his teeth peeking behind his pink lips.

 

He was crying tears of joy as he pulled off of his fiancé, only for Xander to stand up and lift Inigo off the hardwood floor, and started walking through the living room and into the bedroom.

 

Inigo’s heart was pounding in his chest, still reeling from Xander’s proposal. His heart was filled with absolute wonder because he would be with the man he loved forever, creating a family together. His love for Xander never faltered in the time Inigo knew him, and now he felt complete.

 

Xander was also overjoyed at his acceptance of love, as he continued to kiss Inigo lovingly on the neck. Never in Xander’s wildest dreams did he think that he’d be engaged to the shy barista he had been taken with from the night he met him. The way he would smile to Xander when they spoke in the noon or evening, the way he laughed sweetly when Xander would say something charming.

 

They got to the bedroom with no troubles. Xander gently plopped Inigo onto the center of the mattress, as he kissed him on his soft lips, Inigo moaned softly and wantingly into Xander’s mouth.

 

The room was dim, the only source of light was the light of the almost full moon, that shone through three of the windows on the house. Inigo rubbed his groin against Xander's leg in an eager fashion.

 

“Do you want me inside of you, Inigo? Do you want me to pleasure you until you can't stand?" Xander asked breathlessly, when he pulled his mouth just out of reach of Inigo’s own. He nodded with a dazed look in his eyes.

 

“Y-Yes, Xander. I need you. I want to be embraced by all of you.” Inigo pleaded, as he leaned up to kiss Xander’s lips tenderly.

 

If there was anything that Xander learned about Inigo in their many times of passionate love was that he was needy. Very needy.

 

Xander moved his right hand to Inigo’s flushed cheek, and whispered, “As you wish, my love.” and kissed his lips.

 

Xander wasted no time, as he started unbuttoning Inigo’s black jeans with one hand and feeling up his shirt with the other. Inigo wrapped his arms around Xander’s head while he kissed him passionately, their tongues danced messily around each other. Inigo let out a cute yelp when Xander brushed against his left nipple, only for Xander to yank off the piece of clothing from his slender body. The taller continued to kiss his fiancé and he worked off his pants and underwear, Inigo lifted his hips to help with getting the fabric off his toned legs. He was laying on the bed completely naked, a blush covered his face as his erection was half hard. It wasn't anything that Xander’s hasn't seen before, so he stood up and pulled off his own shirt, putting it on the floor beneath the bed.

 

He crawled back onto Inigo and began to pleasure his love. Xander connected their mouths once again in a crushing way, as Inigo coiled his arms back around Xander’s head and neck.

 

“A-ah, X-Xander…” Inigo moaned as Xander massaged and toyed with his sensitive nipples with his thumbs, the nubs pink and seeking attention. His hips involuntarily bucked upward on Xander’s stomach, his dick grew harder immediately at the light friction.

 

Xander disconnected his lips from Inigo’s to kiss him down his attractive body, but only to his neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of his skin, kissed down his throat and scraped it lightly with his teeth, eliciting soft sounds from Inigo as the boy shuddered with pleasure.

 

Xander traveled his hand down Inigo’s body to his untouched cock, and grasped the pulsating member. Inigo let out a moan when Xander began to jerk him off in a steady motion, he began to feel his precum drip down his knuckles. Inigo wrapped his arms around Xander’s head, as his fiancé continued to kiss and bite at his neck. Inigo was sure there would be marks present in the morning.

 

“Ngh, ah!” Inigo moaned, when Xander thumbed at the head of his dick, the precum smeared in a circular motion.

 

“Mn ah-! M-My love, I-I want more-  ah!” Inigo whimpered, as he spread his legs apart. Xander returned the plea, and released Inigo’s cock with from his hand, and reached over to the nightstand to his right. Inigo let out a whine of disappointment from the loss of heat and stimulation, but quickly forgave him, as he saw Xander clutched a condom and a small bottle of lube.

 

He opened the quarter empty bottle, and squeezed some lubricant onto his four fingers.

 

Inigo gave another sinful moan when Xander started out with adding one slick finger into Inigo, as he spread his ass cheeks apart to get better access. The younger moaned in delight, with Xander’s finger stimulating his ass; it wasn't too long before Inigo was ready for a second finger, his body easily pliable at Xander’s touch. The finger’s inside Inigo were slowly driving him crazy, as they were so close to his prostate, but never making full contact. He bucked his hips down onto Xander’s fingers, suddenly arching his back off the bed.

 

“Ah!” Inigo gasped when his prostate was then prodded by Xander’s dexterous digits.

 

Inigo looked extremely lewd. His flushed face was erotic, with his labored breathing and tousled pink hair, his still wet lips from kissing Xander hungrily. Inigo’s pupils were full blown and half open with lust.

 

Xander added a third sleek finger into Inigo’s hole, as he was still a blabbering mess from the stimulation.

 

“X-Xander, please, I want you. I w-want your cock inside of me!” Inigo begged his fiancé desperately. His body felt like fire each place Xander touched. He needed to held and claimed by his love, consumed by the flames of their passion. It felt like forever since they had sex, even if it was only a month, Inigo always had a fluttering feeling in his chest whenever they made love.

 

Anyone who knew Inigo would never would have guessed that he could be reduced to a wanting mess on the sheets of a bed.

 

Xander smiled against Inigo’s hot skin of his neck, and lifted his head to kiss him on the corner of his sweet mouth.

 

“As you wish, my prince.” Xander replied, as he got up on his knees to undo his belt buckle. He fumbled with the silver buckle around his waist, eager to pleasure Inigo who was panting beneath him. Even in the dim light of the room, Inigo could still make out Xander’s actions and the movements of his sexy body.

 

There was the sound of metal clanking, as Xander dropped his leather belt to the floor. He undid his button and zipper, and got out of his trousers and boxers. Xander’s cock was fully erect, turned on from his alluring bride-to-be laying on the blankets.

 

He found the wrapped condom and ripped the golden plastic open with his teeth, which caused Inigo’s heart to speed up just a bit. Xander slipped the condom onto his thick cock, and moaned lightly at the friction. He took the bottle of lubricant and uncapped the clear top, as he poured a generous amount into his hand. Xander applied it to his dick a second after, making sure that it was completely coated with slick.

 

Inigo’s mouth watered ever-so-slightly at the sight of his fiancé’s bulging erection, and how it would pleasure him into oblivion.

 

Xander leaned down and kissed Inigo deeply, the other opened his mouth to taste Xander’s own.

 

“Inigo, are you ready?” Xander asked, always alert for Inigo’s consent. The last thing that Xander would ever want to do was to force Inigo into something he’d hate. His heart would always clench when he saw Inigo cry.

 

Inigo leaned up and rubbed their noses together cutely, smiling happily.

 

“Y-Yes, my love. I'm ready for you.” And with that, Xander held the back of Inigo’s knees apart, and lined himself up to his ass and pushed in slowly. He groaned at the hot skin wrapped tightly around him, as he moved cautiously.

 

Inigo’s chest was rising and falling quickly, gasps and moans escaped his pretty mouth, as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Xander’s cock felt so good inside of him, but he needed more.

 

“Are you alright?” Xander asked, as he kissed Inigo’s trembling knee.

 

Inigo nodded quickly and opened his mouth, “Mnah y-yeah, k-keep going.”

 

Xander grunted in response and continued to push into the tight heat. He went in slowly and tried not to hurt him. Inigo gasped as Xander shifted slightly, pleasuring him bit by bit.

 

When Xander was completely within Inigo, he leaned down to kiss him. Xander maneuvered Inigo’s legs and propped them up on his broad shoulder to get the deepest he could. He breathed heavily as he waited for Inigo adjust to his sizable girth. Xander knew when Inigo was ready because he shifted his stomach and ass around his cock.

 

“I’m going to start moving now.” He said, and started moving his hips into Inigo. He was going at a slow pace, but Inigo had grown impatient from the three weeks without the love of his life.

 

“Mnn, go f-faster, Xander. I need more o-of you. You feel so good i-inside of me.” Inigo whined in a seductively. His voice sounded airy and light, and his mind began to fill with euphoria. Xander began to buck his hips into Inigo at a faster rate, and the younger cried out in extreme pleasure from the the vigorous movement.

 

The sounds they were making were completely sinful. Wet slapping sounds of bare skin on skin, hot moans and the squeaks of the bed frame every time Xander thrust into Inigo. The room quickly began to fill with the sounds of sex, both of the men only focusing on each other.

 

“Inigo, my love, you’re so beautiful,” Xander groaned, and reached down to grasp Inigo’s dick in his hot hand, causing Inigo to gasp out in pleasure, “I love you so much, my darling, my everything.” He resumed stroking Inigo’s hard member, as he moaned loudly at the action.

 

Little did anyone know, but Inigo had a slight praise-kink. Xander found this out during the fourth time they had sex, when Inigo was riding him and was being complimented on his handsome posture and hair. He would turn red and become much more aroused, and his body would get highly sensitive afterwards.

 

Inigo blushed while he panted hotly at Xander’s words. He felt so incredibly full with Xander inside of him, as he tried to fuck himself harder onto his love by bucking his hips forward. The current pace they were going at wasn’t enough for Inigo. He needed just a bit more to be pushed off the edge.

 

“My-my love, ah. P-Please fuck me h-harder-!” Inigo was a complete mess beneath Xander, not afraid to voice his needs. Xander found Inigo absolutely arousing, with his scrunched up eyes from the intense pleasure, and his chest rising and falling quickly with each gasp. Inigo moaned when his prostate was hit by the head of Xander’s cock, his ass squeezed tightly around the erection.

 

Xander bent down and kissed Inigo’s forehead, brushing the sweaty strands of hair out of his face with his left hand. He moved his left hand to take Inigo’s right in his own, bringing it to his face to kiss the ring that decorated his finger. Xander kept stroking Inigo's member while thrusting deep into him. He knew that Inigo was going to burst soon.

 

“X-Xander, I-I’m going to cum.” Inigo’s voice shook. All of his senses were on Xander and the pleasure he was giving him. Xander’s thick cock inside of his ass, the seductive words of praise he whispered to him, the shared air between them.

 

“Go on, Inigo.” Xander grunted as he continued thrusting into Inigo’s hot body, “Ngh, I won’t be long either.”

 

All of it was too much, as Inigo cried out in ecstasy when he came a second later. Inigo’s body trembled violently, as thick spurts of cum came from his dick. His cock pulsated in Xander’s hand as white fluid splattered against their stomachs. Inigo’s eyes closed and he panted heavily after release.

 

Xander clenched his teeth at the sudden tightness around his cock, as he still pounded into his lover’s ass. He came not long after, and gave a few thrusts to finish his orgasm. He pulled out of Inigo, and kissed the corner of his marked eye affectionately.

 

Inigo laughed and turned his head to kiss Xander simply on the lips.

 

Xander took off the condom and disposed of it, and got up to retrieve a soaked washcloth for the semen still on their skin. He cleaned himself off in the bathroom, and brought back a damp washcloth and a glass of drinking water for Inigo.

 

He handed them to Inigo, earning a word of thanks and a toothy smile.

 

“Thank you, Xander. This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Inigo said, as he wiped himself off and drank the water in the clear glass. He set the glass and cloth on the night stand, and clambered underneath the warm blankets on the bed.

 

Xander threw on a pair of pajama pants and got under the covers along with his lover, wrapping his arms around Inigo, holding him close as if he was the most treasured thing in the world. Which he was.

 

“Anything for you, darling. I love you so much.” Xander said sweetly, and kissed Inigo’s pink hair.

 

“I love you too.” Inigo murmured back, as he nuzzled against Xander.

  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms, both feeling extremely lucky to have one another as a future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I succeeded in making this cute. I've also never written smut before so I hope that wasn't complete shit. There will be a short epilogue after this which is the wedding. Thanks for reading!


	5. Short Epilogue

_Nine months later_

 

It was finally their wedding day. The wedding itself wasn’t too large, but there was a fair amount of people. Inigo and Xander hand both invited their family, friends, past classmates, and other acquaintances to the important event. It was the lovely month of May, and they were in a field eleven miles from Ylisse; the evening air was warm, with the cool breeze fresh and inviting.

 

Inigo would never admit it, but their wedding was extremely close to how Owain described it over two years ago; the wedding ceremony took place in a field, with pots of flowers and chairs along the side of an aisle. There was a sizable gazebo-like building at the end of the aisle that held Inigo and Xander. Both of the men wore black suits over a fresh white shirt, with shiny black shoes on their feet. They were holding hands and gazed deep into each other’s eyes. The minister was standing to their sides and was holding an open book. He had long blonde hair and looked rather feminine.

 

Xander and Inigo both had a loving smile that dawned they faces when the priest began to talk. He spoke of the vows that the two would share in their lives, and asked them if they would accept. They both said “I do,” and then were presented with two golden rings from the ring bearer. The ceremony made Inigo cry tears of joy the moment Xander slipped the beautiful wedding band onto his finger. His hands were shaking when he did the same to Xander, and his heart beat with anticipation.

 

Finally, the priest got to the end of the vows, and said, “I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.”

 

Inigo and Xander leaned toward each other and kissed sweetly on the lips.

 

The rows of family and friends in the white chairs clapped at the end, all of them happy for the union of the two.

 

After the ceremony, Lucina gave her little brother a strong hug of congratulations, followed by his mother, father, Owain and Severa.

 

Xander was formally congratulated by Camilla and Leo, a simultaneous pat on the back by both Corrin and Kamui, with Elise jumping around in her ruffled dress excitedly for her brother’s marriage.

 

The party that came after was the most fun. They moved from the field and to an outside patio, which had food and refreshments for the people. Xander and Inigo cut the multi-tiered wedding cake together, as people took numerous photos of the just weds’. There was dancing and music that played. The music started out upbeat and fit for vigorous dancing, but as the night went on, it became slower and more suitable for slow dancing.

 

Xander and Inigo were dancing together in the slow beat of the music, holding each other close. Xander’s left arm was wrapped around Inigo’s waist, and with Inigo’s right hand that took purchase of Xander’s shoulder. They held hands with their other, as they swayed to the calming music.

 

They had no words. They didn't need any, because they knew how much they meant to each other. Inigo and Xander were full of love and trust for one another.

 

Never in their lives had they ever been so happy.

 

_End_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day/night!!

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing is I never married Chrom to Olivia. I just like the thought of Inigo having a big sister.  
> I have no idea if any of that stuff about book publishing is true. Thank you for reading!


End file.
